warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moonflower
Style Concerns Current does the book anywhere say she has white paws? because she does in the pic. Is this correct? Rainfeather12 (talk) 17:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Older *History needs completion. *Family needs to be cited. *Needs Charcat added. *Needs Categories. Moonflower picture --Nightfall101 01:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Nightfall101 28 September 2009- Can someone pleaz give hr a picture! She's awsome! If Stormtail has a picture I think she should The picture is made by Warriors Wiki:Charart, so if you want to see it made soon, you can check if anyone's working on it or has reserved it, and if they haven't, you could join and do it yourself. Since people pick which characters they do though, if the character isn't already up for approval there's no way of telling when someone will do it, sorry. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 11:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Nightfall. I don't like Stormtail because he wasn't a good father to Bluestar and Snowfur and didn't seem to care that his mate died in battle. Yet he has a picture!!! -Moonshadow1013 20:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Moonflower's name? On the page Cat names, it says that Moon cannot be used as a name prefix. Is Moonflower immune to this? Or was this rule written ''after ''the release of Bluestar's Prophecy? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'♦ Graystripe ♦']] I love you, Silverstream... 22:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Erins make multiple mistakes, so this is probably one of them. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 22:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Vicky wanted to change it to Duskflower, but she realized they already called her Moonflower in ''Secrets of the Clans, so she wanted to be consistent. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 23:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Pelt In the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy, it says Moonflower's a silver-gray she cat. Would she need an alternate for that or not? ★ⓇⓐⒾⓝⓌⓗⒾⓢⓅⓔⓇ★ 21:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Um... she is silver-gray, if you didn't notice, she just wasn't mentioned with the stripes until inside the book. And PCA would be the place to ask about images, not the talk page of the article. 01:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't the stripes mean she's a tabby? 15:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ﻿Not necessarily. Actually, yes nescisarry. From dictionary.com: tab·by noun, plural -bies, adjective, verb, -bied, -by·ing.noun 1.a cat with a striped or brindled coat. 2.a domestic cat, especially a female one. 3.a spinster. 4.a spiteful female gossip or tattler. 5.7.striped or brindled. 8.made of or resembling tabby. 15:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What I think is that unless she is mentioned in the books as a tabby, then I don't really think that should be in her description, though her being striped would make her a tabby. Eye Color Is it just me, or are her eyes red? Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 14:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No, just a dark amber color. ❋ Rainwhisper ❋ 14:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Um...they're supposed to be yellow. Amber is orangish-yellow, and her description gives her pale yellow eyes. Can someone change that? : According to the page the pale yellow is cited. Where are you getting the assumption that they're amber? If it's disputed it'll need to get discussed properly. 01:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Eye color issue Okay; why is it in the Trivia that her eyes are amber? Aren't amber and pale yellow technically the same thing? Koisplash 07:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Amber is brown and pale yellow is a tannish color.Their(the colors)aren't even close!what gave you the idea that amber and pale yellow are the same thing?????-- 03:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Blizzardfoot Names You know with the names thing? Just because we never saw her as a kit or apprentice, doesn't mean she never was one. Someone needs to add the little names! Violetwing 21:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) They're only added if they were seen or mentioned as that rank. We can't assume. Sky- Lather. Rinse. Obey. 20:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) For all we know, Moonflower could have been a loner or rogue named Moon that just got accepted into the Clan. Unless she's ever mentioned as Moonkit or Moonpaw, we won't add them. 20:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Or, like Crookedstar, her name was changed.Rainfeather12 (talk) 17:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) GOOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is just a little mistake that doesn't affect the book at all, but in the allegiances of Tallstar's Revenge it says that moonflower is a queen, but (since the allegiances also said that in windclan there was ryepaw, doepaw, and stagpaw) the time frame the allegiances take place is way before the time in the book when it calls her moonpaw. And hopefully, Moonpaw did not give birth as an apprentice. I just wanted to say this for no apparet reason, but thank you! :) Mysterygirl000 (talk) 05:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Tallstar's Revenge In Tallstar's Revenge, Moonflower is shown as an apprentice(with blue eyes I might add) at Tallpaw's first Gathering. But at the same Gathering, Goosefeather-her brother- is a full medicine cat. Should this be put in Trivia? Dovewing66 (talk) 23:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Dovewing66 She was supposed to be a warrior by thenMoonflower22 (talk) 17:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC)Moonflower Not necessarily. As seen in Goosefeather's Curse, Goosefeather received his medicine cat name much earlier than most -- and he had the name Goosefeather while Moonflower was still Moonpaw. Yes, but when Tallstar was born, she should have been a warrior as Doestar and Clouudberry were long deadMoonflower22 (talk) 17:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC)Moonflower22